revenge shall be mine
by superwhominds
Summary: Garcia didn t know that Tobias had a half brother. Now, everyone will have to pay the price.( contains O.C agent who was kidnapped with Reid) Reid and Review please
1. unawares

They had just got home from a particularly gruelling case in Oklahoma and after an hour long battle of the wills between the no nonsense Aaron Hotchner and the just as stubborn Erin Straus, the unit chief had managed to wrangle three days off.

Derek Morgan was planning on spending his three days at home, doing some renovating and relaxing. Well, trying to relax as well as he could without falling asleep and seeing the faces of the dead girls he had been too late to save in his opinion.

Jennifer Jareau ,or JJ to her friends, was looking forward to spending the weekend with her son Henry and her husband will. She was finished with this evening's paper work (a VERY rare occurrence) and pushed her long, golden blonde hair behind her ears with a relieved sigh.

David rossi was looking forward to his weekend. After one of his worst cases yet, he was ready to leave for the weekend and relax for the next forty eight hours. Humming an old Italian pop song to himself, he starts debating on what to have for dinner.

Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch to his team, was looking at the occupants of the bullpen wondering about the effects this latest case would have on his team-no, family. He knew this case had even affected him. He knew that he would go home and see his son, try to not to see the faces of the children he had failed every time he saw those innocent dark eyes turn to him. If someone was to look at him at that moment they would see the face of a man filled with guilt, eyes that are usually guarded, filled with sorrow and grief.

Jamie O'Callaghan was looking forward to the three day weekend. She had convinced her sister to come visit from her home England for a week and providing they broke a no case record, she might get to see more of her twin in a week than she had since moving to America twp years ago. Collecting her ever present blue, over the shoulder bag, she also tidied away her files, shocking green eyes turning to the clock on the wall.

Spencer Reid was looking forward to his three day weekend. He had got some new books and was planning on reading throughout Saturday and then watching a Doctor Who marathon on Sunday with Garcia and her amazing cookies. Picking up his favourite mug that everyone in the bull pen, even those not in their team knew not to touch, he got up and limped slightly to the coffee machine, his chocolate brown eyes habitually scanning the room and relaxing when he had seen and accounted for every member of his team.

Penelope Garcia was looking forward to her weekend. She was getting bored with having curly blonde hair so had decided that when she came into work on Tuesday she would have dead straight, bright red hair. Chuckling to herself as she twiddled a fluffy pink pen in her lair of all knowing, she imagined the looks of surprise she would see on the teams faces.

None of the team suspected that he had hacked into their security cameras. After all, their `baby girl` never had reason to suspect that he was watching. But he was and as he put all of the instruments he would need into a bag, he had to stop himself from storming into their right now. His father and half-brother would be avenged. Absentmindedly, he wondered how long it would take them to recognise who he was. With striking blue eyes and short, blonde hair, he looked nothing like Tobias. Chuckling darkly to himself, he imagined all he would do those who had taken away his family before he knew them. They are going to pay!


	2. into oblivion

He chose his time perfectly. Late enough that they wouldn't suspect any wrong doing but early enough that he had hours. He was going to make them pay. Looking at himself in the full length mirror, he was pleased with what he saw: An innocent looking man with light blonde hair that fell just above his ears, crystal blue eyes, much like agents Jereau`s little boy, Henry, he noticed with cold indifference.

Jamie O'Callaghan was woken by her phone. Usually this was not something she would be grateful for but tonight, the nightmares had been worse than they usually were. Sighing slightly as she noticed the time, she saw the text was from Garcia and knew what it was going to say: Avengers Assemble. She replied, saying, be there in 15.

Quickly brushing her long, blonde hair into a somewhat tame if frizzy high pony tail, she pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt to under her purple blous and a pair of black slacks before heading to the bathroom to quickly put on some foundation and eyeliner. Making sure she looked o.k. she grabbed her purple go bag and left.

It was an uneventful drive to the B.A.U With nothing but her Biffy Clyro C.D. to keep her company. It was a testament to how early it was that even though they were in Quantico, she didn't pass any other cars.

Walking into the B.A.U. she didn't have time to notice the frying pan that came from behind or the yells of warning from her team.

Aaron Hotchner had been there for an hour already, he knew that for some reason, the unsub had pure hatred towards Ried and O'Callaghan. He was angry towards everyone but not even Morgan, one of the toughest men he knew, could look him in the eyes when he talked about Reid or O'Callaghan. There was such venom in his voice. He had watched as he nimbly took Garcia's phone out of the usually bright and lively technical analysts pocket. He noticed with a cynical chuckle in his head that even though she had been crying for the better part of an hour now, her well applied make-up had only just begun to run. He watched with fury as the barely five foot agent made her way into the bull pen only to be savagely struck from behind by someone easily a foot and a half taller than her. He let out a string of swear words that made even Morgan look at him in surprise. His dark eyes were giving off the impression that if looks could kill, the unsub would most definitely be dead.

David Rossi was cursing in Italian. He hated the fact that although he knew O'Callaghan could have easily taken care of him if he had let himself be seen.( she might only be 5 foot nothing but she was a black belt at Kyokushin Karate and Morgan often sported enough bruises from training to prove it. The only place she was confident enough to talk more than a sentence without nervously stuttering was the dojo Morgan had introduced her to.) His dark eyes were doing the same as Hotch's as he watched the youngest ,tied with Garcia`s geeky boy wonder, get hit with a shovel from behind.

Derek Morgan was seething. He watched Jamie as she walked into the Bull pen, hoping that she would get a chance to face their attacker, he knew she could handle herself. Instead, he watched as she was struck from behind. He noticed Hotch swearing. Noticing this, a look of surprise flashed through his chocolate brown eyes.

Alex Blake was pissed. Scared as well, but mainly, just angry. Her husband had finally gotten back from his job in Africa and when she had told him she had to go to he hadn't been very happy. They had ended up arguing. She looked around the group. The usually stoic Hotch had pure, unadulterated rage and hate in his eyes as they saw the youngest, smallest and therefore considered most vulnerable get hit with a frying panl. She saw and heard Rossi cussing in Italian and although she understood the language perfectly, she knew she didn't need to be fluent in his language to know that had a trucker been there, that trucker would have most definitely been blushing. She took one look at Morgan and was glad that she wasn`t the one his anger was aimed at. He roared murderously and she hoped that she would never have to see the look of pure hatred in his usually kind and warm chocolate brown eyes again. A look at the boss had her thinking the same thing. She knew that he had a reputation as a man who could make the suspects wet themselves and now she didn`t doubt it. A look at Reid had her amazed. She hadn`t seen the fallout of the Hankle case for herself and therefore had never seen his meaner side. She was shocked to see a look of hate identical to Rossi`s in his hazel eyes. Looking at Garcia she was not surprised. She saw the bright and bubbly technical analyst had tears in her eyes and had been sniffling for the past hour but the look of anger that surged through her eyes as that bastard used her phone to text one of her doves and subsequently hurt her was scarier than Hotch`s. J.J had not been a surprise either. She knew the blonde agent had a motherly streak that would have her finding anyone that hurt her family but the slight fear in her eyes was alien though.

They all watched as the unsub roughly threw her over his shoulder like a light sack of potatoes and plonk her down on a chair with as much care as an old Victorian maid beating a rug.

Quickly wrapping a length of rope around her thin, pale wrists, he noticed something that gave him an idea for later. "This is gonna be fun" escaping his mouth at a volume only he could hear. He did the same to her ankles until she was in the same predicament as her team. The unsub stood up gracefully, pride flashing in his eyes. J.J was sickened to see his eyes, so like Henry`s in colour yet so different with the lack of warmth and plain humanity.

He stood, watching them all in turn before deciding that he was bored with the fact that agent O`Callaghan hadn`t woken up. He looked around, his blue eyes clearly showing that he was looking for something when he let out a small "aha!" and gracefully strode towards the kitchen. J.J was wondering how someone so down right evil could be so graceful, almost angelic looking and yet still have those sickeningly cold blue eyes, almost as if they showed the world what he really was behind the good looks, when he returned with a cup full of cold water. With a shout of "LET THE GAMES , BEGIN!" he threw the cold cup of water over Jamie.

The first thing she felt was cold on her face. She swore to herself in Gaelic as she tried to wrack her brains for what happened through the pounding in her head that felt like it was trying to impersonate a meth addict`s disco beat. Giving up on recalling the day's events, she opened her eyes to see the chilling blue eyes of the unsub looming over her. In the back ground, she could see the concerned faces of her colleagues. None of them spoke though which she found disconcerting because it was not normal.

"The rules of the game are simple:You will have two choices: Either torture the team mate I choose and in the way I choose or I will choose one of your family members to die." The booming voice of the unsub could be heard throughout the bullpen.

Swivelling with the easy grace of a dancer he held his finger out and his eyes closed. Opening his eyes after spinning, his finger pointed at Reid who was now shaking slightly, he said " Agent Reid, please take the Diluadid I hand you and inject Agent O`Callaghan with it." He turned to the duffle bag on the floor and pulled out a vial of clear liquid and a needle. The team let out furious yells, Rossi again yelled in Italian and Morgan even broke a few of the strands on one of his wrist`s ropes. Reid knew the answer that the unsub wanted and wouldn`t give it to him. "No" His voice sounded weak and he hated the tremor in it but he hoped the unsub couldn`t hear either of those things.

"Ok then. Agent Jereau, I will make sure to stay from little Henry`s funeral.". This got a growl of outrage from J.J , her blue eyes now filled with more hatred than the team could have thought possible of their motherly media liason. The voice the unsub used when he said this was the most disconcerting thing about the whole situation. He said it as casually as you would say hello to a friend. No feeling what so ever. He was halfway to the door when he hear Jamie cry out "Wait!" Interested in what the agent had to say, he turned. He saw Jamie trying to convince a now sobbing Reid that it would be ok whilst the rest of the team looked on with a dazed look on their face. Finally growing bored of listening to her repeat her reassurances, he said, "Agent Reid , have you made up your mind ?" His voice was scarily calm, though the raging undertones making even Hotch pale just a little.

"Yes, I, I, will have to give Jamie the d-drugs" he stammered, his voice full of fear, loathing, anger and sorrow.

Untying the ropes binding the skinny agent to the chair, he grabbed the vial and the needle. Filling it to just half way, he puts them into Reid`s shaking, pale hands with a malicious, Cheshire Cat grin.

He picks up his gun and holds it against the almost sobbing agents back, pushing him forward and making him stumble until he reached his target. He handed Reid a tourniquet and he gently slipped it on her thin yet strong and wiry arms as gently as he could. Doing it up, he looked into her eyes, whispered one of the most sincere apologies ever and as gently as he could, sent her into the temporary oblivion where he knew she would be visited by the nightmares of the past.


	3. should trust my instincts

He watched as her eyes slowly closed after going unfocused. He knew what she would be experiencing as his experience with Tobias flashed through his mind. He waited until he knew she couldn`t hear him and when he was sure, sunk to ground, sobbing in despair and anger.

He vaguely heard the unsub telling him to get up and go back to his chair but he couldn`t think about that. All he could think about was the fact that he had drugged a member of his team . Probably ruined her life. He thought of what he had to go through after his ordeal with Tobias and silently promised the young agent in front on him that she would not go through this alone.

He didn`t notice the unsub yelling until the kick that he aimed with brutal accuracy, landed just below the ribs, to the side of the solar plexus.

A now winded Spencer heard yells of rage from his normally calm boss and Morgan , their eyes full of murderous hatred. He was aware of Rossi muttering to himself in Italian, Alex looking murderous, J.J.`s blue eyes were full of tears and Garcia`s look scared him.

"Get up you piece of shit before I make you." The unsubs voice was now full of anger, enough to rival the yells from Hotch, Rossi and Morgan.

Doing as the unsub asked , Spencer got up with a heart broken sigh and didn`t even notice the concerned look clouding every one`s eyes as he sat down, didn`t notice the looks of hatred that normally calm and motherly blue eyes were shooting at the unsub as he roughly retied the rope around Reid`s skinny, pale wrists and ankles.

He watched with confusion in his hazel eyes as the unsub gracefully strode off out the bull pen. He turned to Alex who also had confusion evident in her own dark , expressive eyes.

Hotch was now looking around at his family, hoping beyond hope that no one could see just how scared, useless and stupid he felt. He knew that text from Garcia didn`t sound like her but didn`t expect for the unsub to be good enough with computers to be able to hack her phone of all things.

His eyes darted from Rossi who was also looking around, dark eyes like orbs of anger, hatred and worry, to Morgan who was next to him, looked so angry that Hotch decided that he was lucky to be on this side of the law. Looking opposite him, he saw the look of hatred and fear from J.J as she glared at the door the unsub had just exited through. Next to J.J was Reid. He felt if possible, more anger as he thought of all the things Reid had been through in his short life, bullying, kidnap, torture, drugging, being poisoned by Anthrax, being shot in the knee. Next to Reid was Jamie, she was the same age as Reid, 28 so young yet she had also been through a lot, she had been kidnapped along with Reid in Georgia but luckily, had been spared the Diluadid. "Until now" A cynical voice in his head piped up with. The fact that she was so young yet had been kidnapped and shot as well had had the same effect on the team as Reid`s misfortune had. He noticed that she had started muttering very quietly in her sleep, the muttering that sounded distressed only made him want to kill the unsub even more. Looking at Garcia, he was almost scared by the look in her eyes as she held Jamie`s hand. She might normally be a chirpy, bright technical analyst but if you messed with any of her babies, you were a goner.

He saw every member of his team pale slightly as the unsub walked back in with a huge bucket of water and a wooden board.


	4. ringing in your ears

The same thought simultaneously ran through everyone`s head.

Garcia got even paler and grabbed Jamie`s hand tighter , trying to protect her still, Morgan`s usually cheerful brown eyes filled with fear, J.J got even paler, Alex was starting to twitch her fingers, brown eyes filling with terror and Reid swallowed nervously, his adam`s apple bobbing up and down his pale neck.

In one swift move, the unsub threw the water over a now distressed Jamie. Slowly, confused green eyes met cold blue ones.

Having gotten all of his captive`s attention, he strode over to Alex and placed the huge metal bucket over her short brown hair, covering her entire head.

Turning to agent Morgan, he was angered to see slight relief in the dark skinned agents dark eyes that the water and wooden board hadn`t been used how he expected. " Do you remember, Agent Morgan, when you jumped out of the exploding ambulance? The ringing in your ears that never seemed to end? Well, now, Agent Blake will know the feeling as well." He untied one of Morgan`s muscular arms and held the knife to his throat as he single handedly untied the rest. He couldn`t help but notice how slender and nimble the fingers were.

Holding the knife to his spine now, he told Morgan to walk towards a trembling Alex. He got Morgan to stop right in front of Alex and handed the dark skinned agent the wooden plank.

"Take the wood and hit the bucket or Agent Hotchner gets to say goodbye to his little boy." Everyone thought that if this had been under different circumstances, they would have been impressed that the unsub had a commanding tone that rivalled even Hotch`s. Morgan hesitated before seeing the best version of a nod that Alex could do. He pulled the fairly heavy plank of wood back and swung it into the bucket, causing the bucket to make a huge clang and Alex to jump in her seat. He could have sworn he heard a terrified cry but wasn`t sure over the outraged cries of his irate family. Morgan couldn`t keep the disgust from showing in his eyes as he noticed that the unsub got _alot _of pleasure from watching this. Five minutes later, Morgan was sat back down and the unsub was roughly tying the rope around his thick, strong arms. He took the bucket off of Alex`s head and her face burned bright red as she realised the entire team could see her crying.

He strode off to the dark conference room and when he came back out, he was wheeling two people who were tied to wheely chairs with filthy gags in their mouths. The first one Jamie`s twin Erin, her equally frizzy blonde hair tied back into a side plait, her shocking green eyes filled with fear. They didn`t know much about Erin but they knew that as Jamie was the older one ( even if by two hours), she still felt protective of her sister, it didn`t help that she had aspergers syndrome as well.

"Let her go before I get out of this chair because if I do and she is hurt in any way, being some fat fuckers little bitch in a manky prison will be heaven you sick, disgusting wanker!" Everyone turned and looked at the person who had uttered the sentence with a voice that promised a lot of pain yet remained scarily calm and almost pleasant voice. In the six years they had worked together, no one had ever heard her swear or raise her voice in the slightest. Even defending Tobias to a certain extent. Everyone ,even 6 foot, well-muscled Morgan, decided they would be terrified of the young agent if they had heard her use that tone of voice, even without knowing about the black belt she held. Any other time might have had Garcia chuckling at the way her English accent sounded saying those words.

The second person was a girl of almost 14 who had long, wavy auburn hair down to her bum. She looked around nervously and every one`s eyes widened at the fact that this girl had hazel eyes exactly the same shade as Reid`s. Striding over to the unnamed girl, he roughly yanked the filthy rag covered in unidentifiable stains, from her mouth and in an innocent sounding voice asked "What`s your name?" confusion showed in her eyes as she replied with "R-R-owen Ried-Smith. Her thick Scottish accent making it hard to understand.

Turning to a shocked looking Reid, he said " Agent Reid, did you know your dad was ,shall we say, promiscuous ?"

Without warning, he swiveled and shot the young girl in the knees.


	5. thats how you do it

Jamie felt unimaginable anger as she heard the young girl`s scream of agony tear through the bull pen, causing everyone else to yell in anger with voices filled with violence.

Watching dispassionately,the Unsub quickly tied the grubby gag with a faded purple and red pattern around Rowen`s leg. "Don`t want you dying. Yet." At these words, Morgan decided to try and reason with the unsub.

"Come one man, she`s what, 14 years old at most by the looks of it, what`s she done to you?" Although he tried sound reasonable and keep the pure, unadulterated loathing out of his voice, he was eighty percent sure that he failed miserably.

The unsub spoke, his voice icy calm with a torrent of profound hatred making it sound threatening and scary. "He killed my half-brother before I got to know him. I figured I would the same to Agents Reid and O`Callaghan only there loss will be much, much more painful."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Morgan knew it was best not to antagonise the unsub but he couldn`t stop the words from exiting his mouth. The unsub whirled and slapped him across the face with enough force to rattle his teeth. He clenched his fists to keep from crying out because he knew that would fuel the unsubs sick fires.

He focused on the spot at the back of the unsub`s blonde head that he would have loved to hit as he turned to Hotch and said "Agent Hotchner, I believe it`s time we taught little Derek here to respect his superiors. Either you stab him where Foyet stabbed you or Agent Blake`s husband will have a very unfortunate car crash, much like poor Rowen`s Mommy and we wouldn`t want that now, would we?" If the look Blake was shooting the unsub with her dark eyes was anything to go by, she was wishing he was dead.

Rowen started sobbing even more at the last sentence, sobs filled with heart break and physical pain. Everyone felt sorry for her, she had lost her mother, been dumped onto a half brother she didn`t know in a foreign country if her accent was anything to go by , had been kidnapped, tortured and now had been told that her mother had been murdered.

Hotch looked at Morgan with regret and dread filling his eyes. He knew how much it would hurt Morgan and wished that he could call the unsubs bluff but he knew this type of unsub would actually do what they threatened.

He watched the unsub with glaring eyes as the ropes cutting off the circulation to his strong wrists was untied.

Feeling the cold of the gun on the back of his neck, he eyed the vicious looking knife that seemed sharp enough to cut and kill without much effort on the behalf of the weilder. Walking up to Morgan, the unsub yanked open Hotch`s shirt revealing 9 long white scars. Everyone looked at them and remembered the sickness they had felt when they had discovered that their boss, the one they considered untouchable, had been hurt in such a way. Taking the knife he thought of a way to outsmart the unsub so he took the knife and, seeing as the unsub had already removed Morgan`s grey, long-sleeved t-shirt which exposed his 6 pack and smooth abs, made the shallowest of cuts in the exact same places the reaper had left his mark on his own pale skin.

The unsub looked and saw to his anger that instead of stabbing Morgan like he had told him to, Hotch had merely cut him a little, just enough to leave scars if Morgan scarred easily. He couldn`t control himself as, lunging forward, he said "That`s how you do it" and in one swift movement, he took the knife off of Hotch and plunged it into Morgan`s dark stomach, causing even him to yell out in pain before passing out.


	6. Its not you I blame

"Oh relax agents, if Agent Hotchner here is anything to go by, your friend Derek won`t bleed out from only one stab wound." He looked around and was proud of the reactions and emotions he could see.

Agent Morgan was unconscious, looking distressed, as if in a nightmare, his brow pulled down into a frown.

Agent Blake was angry. He thought that he would find her dark eyes and hair pretty, if the eyes weren`t filled with hatred.

Agent Rossi was livid. Expressive dark eyes filled with anger and hatred. His voice sounded low and threatening as he cursed in Italian. The unsub thought the words sounded pretty.

Agent Hotchner was as angry as Agent Rossi and he snarled viciously in a rare moment of losing his cool when the unsub patted his closely shaved dark hair condescendingly as he finished tying up his wrists.

Agent Reid was looking defeated, glancing between agent O`Callaghan and Agent Morgan, worry evident through his usual calm exterior.

Technical Analyst Garcia was looking angry and as formidable as Hotch. He thought he might have found her intimidating if she wasn`t wearing clothes that were practically luminous.

Rowen had stopped sobbing, she was in so much pain her knee felt like it was about to explode.

He stood in the centre of the now injured group, letting them think about what he was going to do to them. He enjoyed the looks he was getting.

Hotch was confused. Why was the unsub just standing there, watching them with a sick look of glee in his eyes ?

He looked at the girl who had called herself Rowen and wished that she hadn`t been involved in this. She was just a young girl, she shouldn`t know the intense pain of a gunshot, especially to the knee.

Rowen was in so much pain. Never ending pain that stayed fresh and sharp and made the world seem hazy. All she wanted to do was scream but she knew that if she did, she would never stop and that would be worse. How this level of pain even be possible?

They all felt like sobbing in agony, frustration and despair as the unsub spun round and rummaged through the huge duffel bag that he had placed on Reid`s desk as it was near the group of anguished hostages.

Everyone was worried. Worried they wouldn`t get saved in time, worried that they would be forced to hurt one of their family members.

They had all figured out the unsub chose ways of torturing them that had happened to the one he chose to be the torturer so it was only Jamie who wasn`t wearing a confused expression on her pale face when the unsub pulled out a normal enough looking razor blade.

Jamie couldn`t believe what she was seeing, she knew what he was going to do, her mind was telling her, but it was like what she was seeing was under water, all confusing and hazy. She could remember walking into the bull pen, getting hit on the head? Then cold water and the face of someone she would have thought was quite cute with ear length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She stopped herself from thinking about how much he looked like Henry. She was close to the young lad and she wouldn`t be able to deal with herself if she screamed every time she saw him. After that, he talked and then, there was a pin prick and blackness. Again, more icy cold water brought her back to conscious thought, then she saw red as that sick bastard brought in her little sister.

She wished the ground would swallow her up as she noticed him stride towards her, saw the realisation dawn on the others faces, even innocent, naïve Reid.

" Agent O`Callaghan, how old were you when you first cut yourself?"

She wished she didn`t have to say this, could deny it in front of the only people in this world who genuinely cared about her but she knew that now he had shown them who it was, there was no getting out so she might as well be honest with them.

"T-Twelve." She hated the way her voice sounded scared. No one else seemed it so what gave her the right ?

Everyone was shocked to hear just how young she had been. What would drive someone so young to do that? How could a twelve year old be in that much emotional pain that she needed to make it physical?

"And why would you want to do that? You could have killed yourself! We wouldn`t want that now would we, hey?" The unsubs words would have sounded caring if his voice hadn`t had a taunting, malicious tone to it.

Everyone felt there anger surge at the horrible words the unsub was saying to Jamie. How dare he insult her like that? They could all see the shame in her eyes as she answered his questions, even Erin understood.

They all saw her flinch as the unsub put his hand patronisingly on her head and patted it. She hated physical contact as much as Reid and her sister.

"A-after my mother`s c-car crashed into the lake, I-I managed to get m-me a-and Erin out b-but Mom and K-Kira weren`t as l-lucky. D-Dad blamed me…" Her voice was filled with self-loathing. It was obvious to all who listened that she blamed herself for the incident and was still scared of her father. Hotch , Rossi and Morgan ( had he been awake) all wished they could go back in time and beat the absolute shit out of the bastard who had instilled so much fear in a young woman who had been through so much yet had remained so innocent and seemingly naive that Morgan was sorely tempted to stand outside her apartment with his gun whenever she mentioned seeing a man.

The unsub roughly untied her wrists after handing her the almost taunting razor blade. "Get up" He barked, making every single thing her father did to her run through her mind. She didn`t want to do it, the hatred she felt for herself making her feel literally sick to her stomach. She stood up on shaking legs, looking Erin in her green eyes. "Take of your shirt you useless bitch" The poisonous venom in his voice made the blood boil in every single member of the hostage group. Even Rowen was angry. Why couldn`t this sicko just leave them alone?

They watched with feeling the same sickening frustration as she undid the button of her purple blouse revealing a plain black long sleeved t-shirt. "Pull up your sleeves and hold out your arms." This time, his voice was mocking, cruel. Everyone except Hotch and Erin gasped as they saw the rows of lines going up both wrists, some deep enough that Garcia wondered how she had gotten them treated without it flagging up on her medical records. Hotch was saddened by the marks on the young woman`s wrists. His fatherly instincts almost took over and he knew that in the (preferably) near future, he would have to talk to her about it. Erin knew about her sisters cuts. Knew that she didn`t want to talk about them.

"Walk over and cut her arms where you cut yours". Jamie wanted to die. She spent her whole life protecting her sister, be it from bullies or her father and it ended up being her that caused her so much pain. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and knew that usually, she would be mortified by the very thought of showing this much weakness to her team members, even if she had been working with them for six years now. With footsteps that felt like lead, she walked over to her twin. She could feel the unsub holding the knife just on her back, hard enough that she would know it was there and that it drew a little blood but not enough to do any damage.

"Erin, is ga dom tu a eisteacht le dom. Nil me ag iarraidh e seo a dheanamh ach caithfidh me a. Ta bron orm. ( Erin, I need you to listen to me. I do not want to do this but I have to. I am sorry.)

Jamie knew that talking in Gealic wasn`t going to keep the most sincere apology she had ever made private, she had been teaching Reid, Garcia and Blake for a while now but she didn`t think that the unsub knew what she was saying and that made this entirely fucked up situation just slightly less unbearable.

"It`s ok, it`s not you I blame." Jamie knew that they were honest words, looking into her sisters eyes confirmed it but she couldn`t hold back the sobs as she took her sisters delicate, pale arm in her hand, rolled up the sleeve of her casual, long sleeved t-shirt with the uss Enterprise on it and made eight cuts up her arm.

Erin was prepared for the pain, she thought that she knew how much it was going to hurt but she still had to stop herself from pulling her arm away from the deadly sharp razor blade. She just about managed it because she knew how bad Jamie must have been feeling and didn`t want to make it worse. To distract her mind from the disgusting feeling of the blood dripping down her arm, she looked intently at the patterned carpet and tried to see how many different shapes she could make with them. By the time that Jamie had finished both arms and was being roughly tied back to the chair, she had thirty.

Jamie wanted to scream and howl and punch and kick and bite and claw at and kill the bastard who made her hurt one of the most important people in her life. She felt the pain of failure in her stomach and although the logical part of her brain was telling her this wasn`t her fault, there was no way in hell she believed it.

Blake was sad and angry. She wished that she could have been there for Jamie. She had only known the young woman for six months but they had grown close. She felt the fury bubble in her, fury that she hadn`t been there, fury that the girl Jamie loved more than anything in the world, would give her life for, had been hurt by Jamie`s own hand and she hadn`t been able to save Jamie from the emotional damage this was going to cause or save Erin from the scars that would be with her for the rest of her life.

All the while everyone had been trapped in their own thoughts of anger, guilt and despair, they didn`t know that in the reception area of the grand building, there was someone to help who felt anger, guilt and frustration. Anger at himself for letting the unsub get this far, guilt for leaving them and not protecting them and frustration because the person on the other end of the phone was not listening to him as he tried to report gunfire in the F.B.I building.

"I`m sorry sir but there`s no one there, what`s your name again? The young sounding voice was evidently passing him off as some nutter who wanted police and most likely media attention.

At this, the man felt anger. Why should he be dismissed by someone he most likely had what? Thirty years on? He took a deep breath to stop himself from yelling out the vile swear words he could feel on the tip of his tounge.

"Gideon. Jason Gideon."

* * *

A/N: HELLO MY LOVES ! pathetically, I have only just figured out how to add an authors note... I had to use google translate for the Gealic so if it is attrocious let me know. Would be very glad to hear from some Gealic speakers.

I appologise for the crapyness of the writing qaullity but hey hoe, it passes the time.

thank you for reading and REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND MY LOVES, REMEMBER THAT !


	7. YOU ARE THE SATAN !

Morgan felt like he had been struck by lightning. Pain was shooting from where that bastard had stabbed him just above his belly button. Looking around he saw the looks of concern on the faces of Reid, O`Callaghan, J.J and Rossi. Morgan couldn`t discern Hotch`s face but the concern shone through his eyes.

He looked around, seeing the unsub watching him made him feel a shiver of disgust rise up in his stomach, he felt like he was going to puke as images of what Buford had done to him swirled in his mind.

The unsub was glad that Morgan had now woken up, he didn`t want him to miss out on the next one, that was going to be good.

Hotch looked at his team and although he knew the unsub most likely couldn`t see it because he didn`t know the team like he did in his role as surrogate father but he could see the signs that this was getting to them. It was there in the way J.J, Blake and Jamie were way Morgan and Rossi were chewing their bottom lips. The way Reid was subtly tapping his first finger against the chair.

Rowen was scared. She looked around and was not comforted by what she saw. The blonde lady with the bright clothes looked scary, glaring daggers at the blonde fairly hot looking man staring at them all in turn. The twin ladies looked as different as was pyhsicaly able for identical twins. One looked sick with pain filling her green eyes and sweat forming on her eyebrows, the other just looked pale and scared. The other blonde lady would have looked almost motherly to Rowen, had her eyes not been full of pure hatred that obviously could not be contained. The dark haired lady looked scary as well with flames practicly dancing in her dark eyes. The men didn`t even bear thinking about, especially the huge dark skinned guy. If he hadn`t been bleeding through his casual long sleeved t-shirt, and trying to keep his eyes open, she would be glad that she wasn`t on the wrong side of the law. The only person she didn`t feel scared of at this point was the guy who supposedly was her half-brother. He was tall and lanky and looked almost harmless to her. She wished that she hadn`t called her mom to come get her from Sheonagh`s house. Her leg was throbbing so hard she had to clench her nails into the palms of her hands to stop crying out with the thump thump thump in her leg that coincided with the thump thump thump of her heart. She didn`t want to make herself seem weak by screaming every other second when the big dark skinned man hadn`t made more than a wimper since waking up.

She watched with tears in her eyes as she saw the guy who shot her in the knee ,even though she had never even said a word to him reach into his bag again.

He was excited. Looking forward to hurting the people who killed his brother and father in ways that would hurt them the most. He had done his research and was looking forward to it. He turned to his bag and pulled out a huge plank of wood. From what Tobias had told him about their father, this was his favourite way of keeping him in line and from what he understood, he had used it on the satan who had killed him.

He turned towards the shaking man, curly hair stuck to his head with sweat. He advanced, unable to keep the anger under control any more, feeling it rise from his stomach like a dragon, thrashing and roaring. Swinging the huge wooden plank into his head he knew he should stop himself, this wasn`t in the plan, his father hadn`t hit him in the head but he didn`t care anymore. He expected to feel his rage dissipate if only slightly at the brutal attack but if anything, it just made it worse so he kept hitting and moved onto the skinny young man`s ribs, enjoying the screams he caused to erupt from blood stained lips. No longer hearing the yells of rage from the young man`s team members. Good, he thought, you deserve this for killing them.

All Reid could feel was pain, unimaginable pain, in his head and now in his ribs. He started screaming when he both felt and heard one crack. He knew he shouldn`t scream, that would just make everyone feel worse and the unsub _very_ happy but he just couldn`t help it, feeling the scream bubble like water from his lips as he could no longer bare the level of pain he felt.

Morgan was beyond livid, he wanted no, needed to destroy the sick bastard who was brining so much pain to his friend. He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him like a cauldron, pushing away the hazy feeling due to blood loss. He couldn`t keep his entire body from shaking with rage.

Hotch was filled with a mixture of white hot rage and guilt. He was angry that the unsub was doing this to the person he considered a son. He tried his best to keep his rage under control because he knew that the unsub was devolving but he couldn`t stop himself yelling out the vilest words he knew, words he wished could physically harm the unsub. He felt guilt that he had let the young man he tried to protect just as hard as he tried to protect Jack get hurt like this. He protected all of his subordinates like that but the fact that Spencer was so much younger than them, so innocent and could still see the good in people after all he had been through made Hotch`s heart break even more.

Alex Blake was also yelling the foulest words she could think of in several languages. She felt herself straining against the ropes that were rubbing her thin wrists raw as one man finished his agonised screaming and slumped forward unconscious as the other began yelling with the voice a madman. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND MY FATHER, YOU ARE THE SATAN !"

Hotch couldn`t believe what he was hearing. Reid had only shot two people and neither of them had any siblings. He knew the chances of trying to reason with an unsub, especially this kind whilst they were devolving, god knows the young man who was now slumped over with blood matting his curly brown hair had told him enough times but he needed the unsub to stop hitting Spencer so it was worth a try. "He has only shot two people and neither of them had a brother." He was glad that he could keep his voice calm and neutral when he needed to.

He was not expecting the unsub to spin around and smash his ribs with the wooden planks so hard he was totally winded.

"MY HALF-BROTHER WAS TOBIAS HANKLE!" Each word was punctuated by a huge swing at Hotch`s sore ribs and six cracks as a rib broke with each breath taking hit.

* * *

HELLO AGAIN MY LOVES :D I would like to ask a favour of you: PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU`VE READ, THEY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BRIGHTER :D tell me what you think of the story so far,

Until Next Week ;)


End file.
